Question: Solve for $r$, $- \dfrac{4r - 10}{3r - 2} = 9$
Answer: Multiply both sides of the equation by $3r - 2$ $ -(4r - 10) = 9(3r - 2) $ $-4r + 10 = 27r - 18$ $10 = 31r - 18$ $28 = 31r$ $31r = 28$ $r = \dfrac{28}{31}$